J'ai compris tes silences, Papa
by Nawre
Summary: Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, tu as toujours su manier les silences, Papa. C'est pour t'éviter d'avoir à parler qu'aujourd'hui, je prends ma plume pour t'écrire. C'est une lettre d'un fils à son père.


Bonjour !  
>Voilà un petit OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Je vais bientôt publié un nouveau chapitre de DM dans tous ses états, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^<br>Merci à **Gingegger** et **EloHPDM** pour la bêtalecture et à **Catheolia** pour ses conseils.  
>Bonne lecture !<br>Erwan

* * *

><p><p>

Papa,

Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, mais j'ai été extrêmement occupé. C'est la folie à l'hôpital en ce moment. Je sais que ça ressemble à une fausse excuse, cependant c'est la vérité. D'ailleurs Albus me boude depuis plusieurs jours à cause de ça, mais je te passe les détails, je sais que ça ne t'intéresse pas.

Pour me faire pardonner de mon long silence, je prends ma matinée pour t'écrire une lettre comme j'avais envie de t'en écrire depuis longtemps. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, Papa. Je te conseille de t'installer confortablement car cette lettre promet d'être longue.

Tu te souviens de la lettre que tu m'avais envoyée après mon admission à Gryffondor, Papa ? Tu y avais écrit ces deux phrases : « Voilà trop longtemps que les Malefoy passaient par Serpentard », « Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. ». Je ne crois pas que tu mesures pleinement la valeur que je porte à ces mots. J'ai gardé cette lettre, tu sais ? Elle est pliée en quatre dans mon portefeuille et parfois, je la relis, m'attardant encore et encore sur ces fameuses phrases. Elles disent que tu es fier de moi, Papa. Même si j'ai brisé la tradition Malefoy.

J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'avoir une relation privilégiée avec toi. Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis en froid avec Maman, loin de là ! Mais… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer en fait. C'est un peu comme s'il y avait une connexion entre nous. Est-ce que toi aussi, tu le ressens ? Malgré nos différences (ô combien nombreuses), on se comprend toujours. Ou plutôt tu me comprends, et j'essaye tant bien que mal de déchiffrer tes silences. Tu sais, il m'est arrivé de les détester tes trop nombreux silences. Mais c'était parce que j'étais trop petit pour comprendre.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, tu étais mon héros, Papa. Tu le savais ? Je n'étais pas un de ces fans de Harry Potter ou de joueurs de Quidditch. Mon modèle, c'était toi. Et tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs. Même si tu as été du mauvais côté pendant la guerre, je t'admirais et je continue de t'admirer pour la force de caractère dont tu as fait preuve face aux insultes et à l'hostilité du monde sorcier. Tu as redoré le blason de notre famille et tu t'es fait une place dans la société, devenant une personne respectable. Papa, n'écoute pas les mauvaises langues et les journalistes, tu es quelqu'un d'admirable et tu vaux bien mieux que n'importe quel soi-disant « héros de guerre ». D'ailleurs, tu ne parles jamais de la guerre, et encore moins de ton enfance ou de ton adolescence à Poudlard. C'est un peu comme si tu avais voulu effacer de ta mémoire cette période de ta vie. Je m'étais dit que tu attendais tout simplement que je sois assez grand, mais j'ai maintenant trente ans et tu n'as toujours pas évoqué le sujet avec moi. Aussi je te le demande dans cette lettre : accepterais-tu de me parler de toi ? J'espère que tu voudras bien, Papa.

Tu sais quel est mon plus vieux souvenir ? C'est toi, Papa. Je crois que j'avais quatre ou cinq ans. Je jouais dans le jardin avec de petites figurines de dragons animées. Si je me souviens bien, il était assez tard car Maman m'avait ordonné de rentrer à la maison pour me coucher. J'avais protesté en pleurnichant que je n'étais pas fatigué. Maman s'était alors énervée et avait commencé à me gronder. Mais tu étais arrivé, sans doute attiré par mes cris. Je me souviens très nettement t'avoir vu poser ta main sur l'épaule de Maman et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Sur le moment, j'avais eu très peur en te voyant avancer vers moi alors que Maman rentrait dans la maison. Mais au lieu de me faire la morale, tu t'étais assis à côté de moi et avais pris un de mes dragons miniatures pour jouer avec moi. Je te revois assis dans l'herbe avec un mini-Boutefeu Chinois, clamant d'une voix débile : « Je suis Draco, le chef suprême des dragons et je vais te mangeeer ! ». Qu'est-ce qu'on avait pu rire ce soir-là ! Evidemment, il avait fallu que j'aille me coucher à un moment donné. Et c'était toi qui m'avais bordé. Tu m'avais même raconté l'histoire d'un garçon qui s'était battu contre un dragon : il voulait prendre un de ses œufs pour une raison obscure et avait appelé son balai avec un sortilège très puissant. Comme il était très doué en Quidditch, il avait pu voler à toute vitesse pour attraper l'œuf. Bon, il avait quand même été brûlé à l'épaule, mais c'était superficiel si je me souviens bien. Tu avais vraiment de ces histoires, je me demande où tu as bien pu aller les chercher… Si tu savais comme ce souvenir me fait rire, même plus de vingt ans après ! Tu t'en souviens, toi aussi ? J'espère, parce que ça fait partie de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

Un autre événement marquant : mon premier signe de magie. Celui-là, tu es obligé de t'en souvenir (sinon je serais extrêmement vexé) ! Personnellement, j'en ai un souvenir très net. J'avais huit ans, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas dans une situation exceptionnelle. J'étais petit à l'époque et même avec l'escabeau, je ne pouvais atteindre les livres sur la dernière étagère de la bibliothèque. Or, il y avait un livre vraiment très intéressant tout en haut de cette bibliothèque, je ne me souviens même plus de quoi il parlait. Tu étais assis dans un fauteuil juste à côté, tu lisais le journal en buvant du thé. Mais je ne voulais pas te déranger. Alors j'ai tendu le bras et je me suis envolé. Si tu avais vu ta tête à ce moment-là ! J'ai cru que tes yeux allaient te sortir de la tête ! Tu as couru vers moi et m'as attrapé alors que je flottais toujours dans les airs. Ensuite tu m'as serré très fort contre toi et m'as dit que tu étais très fier de moi. En récompense, j'ai eu droit à mon premier balai. J'étais tellement heureux ! C'est après ça que tu as commencé à me donner des cours de Magie, non ? Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. On s'installait dans le salon et Maman nous apportait du thé au jasmin. Tu t'en rappelles aussi, n'est-ce pas Papa ?

Autre fait marquant : ma lettre de Poudlard. Je savais que je devais la recevoir, que j'étais inscrit depuis ma naissance et que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques. Mais j'ai quand même eu peur de ne pas l'avoir. J'ai angoissé tout seul dans mon coin pendant tout le mois qui a précédé mon onzième anniversaire. Bien évidemment, je l'ai reçue ma lettre et tu étais tout joyeux à l'idée de m'amener faire mes achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. Maman ne nous a pas accompagnés car elle travaillait beaucoup. C'est d'ailleurs pendant cette période que vous avez commencé à vous engueuler tous les deux. Mais je parlerai de cela plus tard.

Nous sommes donc allés faire nos emplettes tous les deux. J'étais si heureux ! J'avais déjà été sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais là c'était particulier : je faisais mes courses pour Poudlard par Morgane ! Nous avons donc acheté tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Lorsqu'il a fallu que je me choisisse un animal, tu m'as conseillé de prendre un hibou. J'ai observé tous les oiseaux un par un, mais aucun ne m'inspirait confiance. C'était alors que je l'ai vu, elle. Une ravissante petite fouine au pelage blanc. Quand je t'ai montré mon animal (que j'avais surnommé Violette), tu avais fait une drôle de tête et aujourd'hui encore, je me demande pourquoi. Après ça, nous sommes allés dans le magasin le plus important que nous avions gardé exprès pour la fin. Ollivander's, le fabriquant de baguettes magiques. Ça s'est passé très vite car le vendeur a tout de suite trouvé ce qu'il me fallait. Elle était magnifique et je crois que mes yeux gris pétillaient de bonheur lorsque je l'ai prise dans ma main droite. Bois de charme, plume de phénix, 24 cm. Très efficace pour les enchantements avait précisé le vendeur. Lorsque je t'ai demandé en quoi était ta baguette, tu as hésité. Je crois même t'avoir entendu murmurer « Aubépine ». Pendant un instant, tu as semblé perdu dans tes souvenirs. Puis, tu as répondu avec un sourire pas très sincère : « Elle est en chêne, avec un ventricule de dragon à l'intérieur. » Tu as eu une autre baguette que tu as perdue pendant la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais comme toujours, tu n'as pas voulu en parler.

Je me demande ce qu'il s'est réellement passé pendant ton adolescence, Papa. Harry a tout raconté à Albus lorsqu'il a eu dix-sept ans. Ça m'a fait mal de voir que tu n'avais pas fait de même. Albus m'a d'ailleurs proposé maintes fois de tout me dire, mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Je veux ta version de l'histoire, Papa.

Mais je vais continuer l'énumération de mes souvenirs et m'attarder sur votre divorce à toi et Maman. J'avais bien senti les tensions entre vous juste avant que je ne rentre à Poudlard, mais ça a explosé juste après mon entrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Rétrospectivement, je comprends pourquoi ça s'est passé ainsi. Vous vous étiez retenus lorsque j'étais encore à la maison pour me préserver et je vous en remercie. Mais sur le moment, j'ai cru que c'était de ma faute et je m'en suis horriblement voulu. Je t'en ai voulu aussi car Maman disait que c'était de ta faute à toi et ton mutisme, et aussi parce que tu ne faisais que baisser la tête, évitant mes questions. Aujourd'hui je sais pourquoi tu étais comme ça et c'est à moi que j'en veux. J'en veux aussi à Maman d'avoir été sourde à tes appels au secours.

Le divorce a été prononcé lorsque j'étais en deuxième année. À partir de ce jour, j'ai passé la moitié des vacances chez Maman et l'autre moitié chez toi. Le reste du temps, j'étais à Poudlard. Pendant ma scolarité, nous nous sommes un peu éloignés. Je faisais ma vie, te laissant de côté. J'ai rencontré Albus Severus qui, avant d'être mon conjoint, avait été mon meilleur ami.

Lorsque j'étais en sixième année, j'ai cru que mon monde allait s'écrouler. J'ai eu si mal, si peur. J'avais eu l'impression que tu avais voulu m'abandonner. En effet cette année-là, le professeur Londubat est venu me chercher en plein milieu de mon cours d'Etude des Runes. Il m'avait fait sortir de la salle pour m'annoncer une terrible nouvelle : tu avais tenté de te donner la mort.

Tu étais dépressif, Papa. Pendant vingt-cinq ans, tu avais caché ton mal-être à tout le monde, apparaissant comme un homme fort. Mais tu ne t'étais jamais pardonné ce que tu avais fait et surtout ce que tu n'avais pas fait pendant la guerre. Du moins, c'est ce que m'avaient dit les médecins. Je suis venu te voir tous les week-ends, tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Je te revois dans ton lit d'hôpital, pâle comme la mort, le regard fuyant. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. L'idée de te perdre m'était, et m'est toujours, insupportable !

Comme tu ne semblais pas vouloir engager la conversation, c'est moi qui ai pris la parole. Je t'ai parlé de ma vie à Poudlard, de mes doutes, de mes peurs, de mes joies et d'Albus dont j'étais amoureux en secret. Tu es resté de marbre, souriant parfois en m'entendant vanter les mérites de mon amour secret. J'avais pensé que tu t'énerverais en apprenant mon homosexualité, mais il n'en fut rien. Tu m'as compris, Papa. Comme toujours.

Après un mois de silence, tu t'es remis à parler. Tu m'as conseillé, tu m'as rassuré et surtout, tu m'as poussé à parler à Albus. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de le faire sans toi aussi je te remercie du fond du cœur. Peu à peu, tu es sorti de ta dépression et pendant les vacances d'été, tu as enfin pu quitter l'hôpital. J'étais là le jour de ta sortie, avec Albus à mes côtés. Tu nous as souri et nous as invités au restaurant.

Pendant longtemps, j'ai eu peur que tu fasses une rechute, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, merci Merlin. Tu vas bien mieux maintenant, tu es plus ouvert, plus bavard et plus gai. Même tes silences sont différents. Ils ne sont plus oppressants et inquiétants, ils sont apaisants, presque rassurants. Je suis si heureux de te voir ainsi, Papa. Je t'aime, tu sais ? J'ai eu tellement peur quand tu as voulu mourir, je m'en suis tellement voulu de n'avoir rien vu. Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

J'en viens à la raison pour laquelle je t'ai écrit à l'origine. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Comme tu le sais, la loi pour le mariage homosexuel chez les sorciers est passée le mois dernier. Maintenant que je t'ai dit ça, j'imagine que tu as deviné : Albus et moi, on va se marier. Je sais que ce que je vais te demander n'est pas très conventionnel, mais c'est quelque chose de symbolique qui me tient vraiment à cœur. Papa, est-ce que tu accepterais d'être mon témoin ? Le témoin d'Albus, c'est James et je n'ai pas de frère alors… J'espère que tu vas dire oui, je veux vraiment que ce soit toi. J'aimerais que tu te tiennes derrière moi, toi qui as été mon modèle, mon soutien, ma référence.

D'autre part, on a fait une demande d'adoption avec Albus. On sait que ce sera long et difficile, mais on a vraiment envie de fonder une famille. J'espère que je serais un aussi bon père que toi.

Je t'aime Papa. Je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu dis non plus, Maman dit que c'est à cause de ton éducation. Mais s'il y ait un de tes silences que j'ai compris Papa, c'est celui qui me dit que tu m'aimes et que tu es fier de moi.

Réponds-moi vite s'il te plait, j'angoisse un peu à l'idée que tu puisses refuser. Je viendrai te rendre visite le week-end prochain avec Albus pour qu'on commence à voir l'organisation si tu veux bien. Et même si tu refuses d'être mon témoin, on viendra quand même te voir.

Ton fils, Scorpius.


End file.
